When Serpents and Dragons Collide
by Gaijin-Sensei
Summary: A girl cursed with great and destructive power. Also a former Xiaolin dragon of all 4 elements. She's caught in the middle of good and evil. She needs a little help but from who? ChaseXoc
1. JimneyLee, Dashi's Apprentice

This is my first Xiaolin Showdown fanfic. I hope you guys like it!

Chapter: 1

It was just another day at the temple. The Xiaolin warriors had just finished all their chores. "Finally! I thought we'd never get it all done!" Raimundo said, out of breath. Omi, Kimiko, and Clay nodded in agreement.

Master Fung came in with Dojo sitting on his shoulder. "Are you all done with your chores, young monks?" He asked ever so calmly. "Yes, Master Fung." They all answered, slightly annoyed.

Dojo jumped off Fung's shoulder and landed in front of them. "Well, kids, I got good news and bad news." He said, proudly. "The bad news is that no Shen Gong Wu has been activated today, but the good news is that Master Fung will tell you guys a story, just to pass the time."

"If it's something lame, then I'll pass." Raimundo said, still annoyed. "On the contrary, Raimundo, the story I'm about to tell is not lame." Master Fung said. "It is about Jimney-Lee, Dashi's apprentice."

"Who is that, Master Fung?" Kimiko asked, curiously. "Did she do something great to become Dashi's apprentice?"

"Yes, please, Master Fung, tell us. Is she a great Xiaolin warrior?" Omi asked, excitedly.

"Let me begin the story, young monks." Master Fung said. Everyone sat around him to listen to the story.

He started, "1500 years ago, Jimney-Lee was an orphan, found and raised by Master Dashi. Later, she became his apprentice. She was the most advanced Xiaolin warrior the temple has ever seen. At the age of ten, she was able to master all 4 elements.

Everything went well for Jimney-Lee, until her 18th birthday. Yami-Hebi, the Sorcerer of the Winged Serpent, made an appearance at the temple. He was on an evil rampage and made an attempt to put a curse on Master Dashi. He almost succeeded.

Just when the curse was about to take full affect on Dashi, Jimney-Lee intervened. There was only one way to lift the curse off Dashi. Jimney-Lee had to take his place. She wanted to do this. Dashi was that important to her.

The curse was expelled from Dashi, and then it transferred to Jimney-Lee. Yami-Hebi was so busy on transferring the curse to Jimney-Lee that he didn't even notice Dashi.

Dashi used a special Shen Gong Wu called the Seal of Serpents. It is an amulet that banishes one magical reptile to another dimension.

When Dashi used the Shen Gong Wu, it was already too late for Jimney-Lee. He may have sent Yami-Hebi to another dimension, but his curse still remained inside Jimney-Lee. The mark of the curse was burned onto her left arm. It resembled a black snake coiled around her arm.

The curse had good effects and bad effects on Jimney-Lee. The good effects were that it gave her more control and power of the four elements. The bad effects on her was that whenever her body goes under too much stress, or if she has too much darkness in her heart, she'll turn into a giant winged snake.

Many of the monks feared that she might go out of control and destroy everything. They even thought of banishing her from the temple. And to make it even worse, they wanted her to be separated from Dashi, just for his safety.

Even though it hurt her so much, Jimney-Lee chose to leave the temple. She didn't want anyone, especially Dashi, to get hurt because of her curse. Before she left, Dashi gave her the Seal of Serpents, for reasons unknown. She then disappeared into the sunset."

The Xiaolin warriors sat there in awe. "Man, she must've been the coolest!" Kimiko said, cheerfully. "Only ten years old and she could control all 4 elements."

"Though, it is quite unfortunate that she had to leave the temple after making an ultimate sacrifice for Master Dashi." Omi said, sadly.

Suddenly, Dojo started shivering like mad. "Sorry to ruin the moment, guys! But a new Shen Gong Wu just revealed itself!" He yelled out loud. Master Fung opened the scroll and was surprised. "This is quite a surprise, young monks." He said. "The Shen Gong Wu is the Seal of Serpents."

End of Chapter 1. Did you guys like it? Please leave a nice review.


	2. Hakujin, Son of JimneyLee!

Thank you for all those nice reviews! Enjoy this next chapter!

Chapter 2

The Xiaolin warriors have already taken up to the sky. A thought wandered through Omi's mind. "Do you think Jimney – Lee still has the Seal of Serpents?", he asked his friends. Clay answered him, " I'm not too sure about that, little partner. I mean, Master Fung said to it was given to her 1500 years ago. I doubt she's still alive right now." They all nodded in agreement.

Soon they all found themselves flying over the farmlands of Japan. "Are you sure we're in the right place, Dojo?" Raimundo asked, " Is the Shen Gong Wu really here?" Dojo landed in front of a house surrounded by a garden filled with roses. "That's what this really bad itch is telling me! " Dojo said, dragging his body in the ground. Then he pointed to the house. " The Seal of Serpents is in this house! It has to be! " He yelled in pain.

They were about to enter the garden of roses, until a voice called to them. "What are you guys doing!" It asked, angrily. They all look behind them and there stood a little boy. He was about the same age as Kimiko and about the same height. He wore a red long sleeved shirt, black jeans with a silver snake design on the left pant leg, a black beanie sat on his spikey, shoulder – length silver hair, and he wore black fingerless gloves with metal silver knuckles. He stomped the ground with his metal – toed biker boots and repeated his question, " What are you guys doing here!"

Raimundo was a bit annoyed with the kid. "You got a problem, kid!" He asked angrily. "You are trespassing on private property!" The child answered back.

Omi noticed something strange about the little boy. He lacked color in his eyes. His irises were very pale. "I do not mean to be very rude, but are you blind?" He asked in a friendly way.

The boy glared at him. "No, doofus I am not blind." He answered back. "My eyes were like this when I was born."

Kimiko stepped in and tried to calm the boy down. "Hey, kid." She called to him.

"What !" He answered back rudely.

"Listen, we're sorry if we disrespected you in any way. We're just looking for something very important. By the way, what's your name."

"Ummm…Hakujin…What are your names?"

"I'm Kimiko. The little bald boy is Omi, the Brazilian kid who you just annoyed is Raimundo and the guy in the cowboy hat is Clay."

"What about that miniature dragon that's dragging its butt on the ground?"

"Oh, that's Dojo. He brought us here."

"What are you guys looking for anyway?"

Before Kimiko could answer him an evil laughter was heard above them. They all looked up, and there was Jack Spicer with Ways floating by his side. " Alright, Xiaolin losers, where's the Seal of Serpents?" He asked.

" The Seal of Serpents is with my mom!" Hakujin answered him.

"Alright, little boy, where's your mom? Tell me or else you'll have to face the wrath of my Jack bots." He threatened, as a small army of his Jack bots hovered behind him.

"If you really want to know, then you'll have to get past me, buddy!" Hakujin responded, as he went into a fighting stance.

This only made Jack laugh. "You think you can take on my army of Jack Bots! Yeah right!" He said, laughing. Wuya yelled at him. "Jack! Hurry up and get this pest out of the way! The Seal of Serpents awaits!"

"Yeah, yeah. You don't have to yell. Jack bots attack!" He commanded.

The Xiaolin Warriors were about to step in, but Hakujin stopped them. "Don't worry, guys. I can handle this by myself." He said, proudly.

Dozens of Jack Bots zoomed toward Hakujin, but all he did was stand his ground. "Hah! The kid's toast!" Jack gloated.

Hakujin started doing hand signs. (Like in Naruto.) "Tora, Sheep, Dragons, SNAKE!" He yelled. "Flames of a Thousand Serpents!" He jumped into the air and rolled into a ball of flames, which shot out a thousand serpents made of fire. His attack ended in a flash, and leaving all of Jack robots in pieces. "Enough warm-up, man!" Hakujin yelled to Jack. "Give me your best shot!" He didn't answer back, instead he was already flying away with Wuya yelling at him. "Wimp." Hakujin teased.

The Xiaolin Warriors were surprised, very surprised. "Dude, that was so cool!" Raimundo complemented. "I'll say!" Clay said. "That's attack was hotter than a hickory-smoked sausage!"

Omi bowed to him. "That was a most impressive technique, Hakujin." He said, impressed. "Now would you be so kind as to tell us where the Seal of Serpents is?"

"The Seal of Serpents? You mean, my mom's weird necklace?"

"That reminds me, who is your mother, anyway?"

"The one and only, Jimney-Lee!" He answered so proudly, which left everyone in shock


End file.
